1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved computer system and in particular to improvements in computer-implemented drawing applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for providing input stylus texture control in a computer-implemented drawing application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern computer systems are finding application in many diverse areas of the traditional workplace. Computer systems and associated software applications are commonly utilized in database creation/management, accounting systems, word processing and other typical office processes.
More recently, computer systems are finding application in non-traditional computer applications such as music, architecture and the arts. Many different software applications are available which permit a computer user to compose and play musical compositions, draft and revise three-dimensional architectural plans and create or "paint" artistic compositions.
Computer-implemented drawing programs commonly utilize a so-called "graphical pointing device" to designate locations within a computer display for "painting" a portion of an artistic composition. One example of such a "graphical pointing device" is the "mouse." Utilizing a mouse, a user may graphically select commands or options and/or designate locations within the computer display for application of such commands and options.
Another common computer input device for utilization with computer-implemented drawing applications is the light pen or stylus. Such a device is typically utilized in conjunction with an input pad or the surface of the computer display to enter graphic elements into a computer-created drawing. Typically, a color or pattern is selected from a palette or menu within the drawing application utilizing key strokes or mouse clicks, and that color or pattern is then applied to locations within the computer display utilizing the light pen or stylus.
While the aforementioned approach works well, it is non-analogous to the real world in that the artist must constantly divert his or her gaze from the work in progress to the computer-provided color palette in order to verify that the appropriate color and/or texture has been selected.
It therefore should be apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an input device for computer-based drawing applications which allows the user to quickly and efficiently select and change textures.